I love you Spazz
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: As Ritsu was walking to Shigure's house he ran into a beauitful young lady name Hana Hayashi and fell in love with her a first sight! What will happen between them? I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN HANA HAYASHI!


One bright spring morning as twenty three year old Hana Hayashi was walking to the store someone with a big bag accidentally knocked into her and the bag when flying to the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hana frowned as she bent down to pick what it looked like magazines off the floor.

"No I'm the one who should be sorry! I should have been watching where I was going! I'm so sorry! I apologize! Its all my fault! I'm such a burden I'm soooooooo SORRY!" a voice cried confused Hana looked up to see a woman in a light purple kimono with waist long light brown hair with a distressed expression on her face.

"N-no! it's not your fault! And y-your not a burden!" Hana said nervously as she handed the magazines back to the woman.

"Y-yes….it's all my fault! I should have been watching where I was going! Please! I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! How about this….um it's both our fault! We both take the blame?" Hana suggested. Then she woman stopped her spazz attacked and smiled at her.

"O-ok…..thank you so much…I apologize for troubling you…." she blushed as she took the magazines away from Hana.

"It was no trouble!" Hana smiled then for some reason she felt as if she should walked the woman home. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"O-oh um….if it's not too much trouble…t-then yes…" she smiled.

"Alright then! So where do you live?" Hana asked as they started to walk.

"Um….I'm staying with my cousin Shigure ….." she mumbled "H-he lives up there hill….."

"Oh ok!" Hana smiled.

As they walked it was silent for a moment then the both turned to each other and started talking but they both stopped and stared at each other.

"Were you going to say something?" Hana asked.

"N-no! it's not important you go head please!" she smiled.

"No it's fine you go a head! I insist" Hana smiled.

"No I couldn't! Please you first!"

"No really, please go a head" Hana sighed.

"O-ok….um ….I ummm what is your name?" she mumbled.

"My name? oh it-" then she got cut off by another one of the woman's spazz attacks.

"I'm so sorry! I had no right to ask you such a personal question! How rude of me! I'M SO SORRY! What was I thinking asking your name! AHHH I'M SORRY!" she shirked.

"Hey! Its ok! I was going to ask you your name too!" Hana laughed. "My name is Hana Hayashi."

"Oh um…I-it's nice to meet you…Miss Hana….I…um….my name is Ritsu Sohma." She blushed.

"That's a nice name!" Hana smiled. _Isn't Ritsu a boy name? _she thought curiously.

"Oh um…thank you…..I..I like your name too…."

Then finally they got to Shigure's house and they stopped at the door and Ritsu nervously looked down at her feet.

"W-well….I was um….wondering…if you would um…like to have some tea?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh um sure…are you sure your cousin will be ok with it?" Hana asked.

"Y-yes…he …is a very friendly person."

"Oh ok thank you for inviting me!" Hana grinned.

"Oh no! I should be the one thanking you!" Ritsu blushed.

Then they both walked into the house and took off their shoes then a small brown haired girl walked up to them and smiled.

"Oh Ritsu! You brought a friend over!" she smiled.

"Y-yes…um this is Miss Hana Hayashi…" Ritsu mumbled.

"Hello I'm Tohru Honda!" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" Hana smiled.

"Please make yourself at home!" Tohru smiled. "I'll go make some tea!"

Ritsu and Hana smiled and walked into the living room where they saw a dark haired man sitting at the end of the table.

" Hello Ri! Oh who is this? Did you finally get yourself a girlfriend?" he chuckled.

_Girlfriend? _Hana thought shocked as she stared at Ritsu and back and the dark haired man.

"N-no she is just a friend…." Ritsu blushed.

"I know I was just teasing you! Hello Miss I'm Shigure Sohma!" he smiled.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hana Hayashi!" Hana smiled as she and Ritsu took a seat next to him.

"So how did you meet Ri?" Shigure asked.

"Oh…well I just met her a while ago!"

"Y-yes….I dropped my things and s-she helped me pick them up…." Ritsu explained as she pushed a stack of magazines toward Shigure.

"I see…Did Ri go into one of his spazz attacks again?" Shigure laughed.

"His? Ritsu is a boy?" Hana asked confused.

"Yes…I assumed he didn't tell you since you called him a her." Shigure chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me Ritsu?" Hana asked.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I should have told you I was a boy when I first met you! Please forgive me! I'm such a horrible person! I cause trouble every where I go! I was a born trouble maker! I'm such a burden! I APOLOGIZE!" Ritsu shouted.

"I-its fine…" Hana mumbled but Ritsu paid no attention to her and continued shouting his apologies.

"Watch this!" Shigure smirked as he poked Ritsu in the side with his fan causing him to fall to the floor.

"Works every time!" Shigure winked.

"I got the tea!" Tohru smiled as she walked into the living room and handed everyone a glass.

"Thanks!" Hana smiled as she took a sip.

"So Miss Hana…tell us a bit about yourself." Shigure smiled.

"About me?….Um well….I work at a convenient store, and draw." Hana laughed. "I'm afraid I'm not that interesting."

"I…I um…t-think you I-interesting…" Ritsu mumbled.

"Aw thank you Ritsu!" Hana blushed.

"I think your interesting too! What kind of stuff do you draw?" Tohru asked.

"People, animals anything my mind can think of!" Hana smiled. "But….my favorite thing to draw …is the monkeys at the zoo….ever since I was little I liked to sit there and draw them. They are so cute and funny." Hana smiled as the thought back at the memory of herself at the zoo when she was younger. Then she noticed Ritsu's face turned bright red and Tohru and Shigure had a big smile on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Hana asked confused.

"Yes, yes everything is fine! Ri likes monkeys too! Don't you Ri?" Shigure smirked.

"O-oh um…y-yes…" Ritsu blushed as he looked down and Tohru let out a small giggle.

"Well I better be going it's almost time for my shift." Hana smiled. "Thank you so much for having me for tea!"

"Your quite welcome! Thank you for brining Ri home safely!" Shigure grinned.

"Yes! It was nice meeting you!" Tohru smiled.

"It was nice meeting you all too!" Hana smiled as stood but Ritsu immediately stood with her.

"Um I um…wait! Miss Hana….I um…w-was wondering…if….um….I could w-walk you to um…w-work?"

"Trying to be more assertive are we Ri?" Shigure chuckled.

"Ah…um…y-yes I'm trying…." Ritsu mumbled.

"Sure I'd like it if you walked me to work!" Hana smiled.

"A-alright….thank you…" he mumbled as he followed Hana toward the door.

"Be safe!" Tohru smiled.

As they were walking Ritsu was very quite and looked down at his feet the whole way but Hana thought nothing of it she just assumed he was very shy. Once they got to her work she smiled at him kindly.

"Thank you so much for walking me to work Ritsu!" Hana smiled.

"Oh um….y-your welcome!" Ritsu smiled.

Hana looked at Ritsu for a long moment then a small blush crept on her cheeks _he actually is rather handsome…..I wonder what he'd look like in men's clothing….he's probably look really handsome! _she thought. Then she felt as if she should give him a hug for all the kindness he showed her so she leaned over and was about to wrap her arms around him until he grabbed her wrists and held them by her sides.

"R-Ritsu?" she stuttered as she noticed the fear in his eyes.

"Oh I um…I'm sorry! So sorry!" he blushed.

"I-its ok…..um thanks for walking me to work…." she muttered.

"Y-your welcome! P-please have a good day!"

Then Hana looked down and noticed he was still gripping her wrists.

"Ritsu…..I cant go anywhere if you are holding my wrist's down…" Hana sweat dropped.

"OH I'M SORRY! SO SORRY! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have laid my hands on you! I'm soooooooo sorry! I apologize!" Ritsu cried.

"Hey! It's ok! Just can I have my hands back?" Hana laughed.

"Oh um…right….sorry…" he mumbled as he let go of her wrists and turned red.

"Well I hope I'll see you soon!" Hana smiled as she walked into the store.

"Yes!" Ritsu smiled as he walked the other direction.

Once Ritsu got back to Shigure's house Tohru smiled kindly at him and he nervously smiled back and walked into the living room where Yuki, Shigure, and Kyo sat.

"Oh welcome back Ri!" Shigure smiled.

"H-hello…." Ritsu blushed as he took a seat by Yuki.

"Did you get Miss Hana to work safely?" Shigure asked.

"Oh um…y-yes…I did…." Ritsu mumbled.

"Who's Miss Hana?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Oh? You didn't know? It's Ri's new girlfriend!" Shigure smiled.

"That weirdo has a girlfriend?" Kyo blurted out.

"You have a girlfriend Ritsu?" Yuki asked.

"No! n-no, she's …just a f-friend….I met her today…." Ritsu blushed as he looked down at his feet.

"I knew it…..someone as weird as you would never get a girlfriend…" Kyo smirked.

"I don't see you with a girlfriend stupid cat." Yuki said.

"Well maybe that's because I don't want one! And you ain't got room to talk rat boy! I don't see you with a girlfriend!" Kyo yelled.

"That is because I haven't found anyone I liked yet, stupid cat." Yuki sighed.

"Damn rat…" Kyo grumbled.

Then Shigure let out a sigh and turned toward Ritsu with his usual cheerful face.

"So Ri…do you like this girl?" Shigure asked.

"Um…y-yes…..very much…." Ritsu blushed. "I…was thinking….um….p-perhaps….if I see her again,…I….I would uh….a-ask her on a d-date." he stammered.

"A date? Well that's rather assertive of you Ri! Good job!" Shigure smiled.

"T-thank you….but…I don't think I can ask her! I don't know how!" Ritsu frowned.

"Well, if you really like her just ask her Ritsu….it shouldn't be that hard." Yuki smiled as he patted his shoulder.

"J-just ask her?"

"Yes! And I can help you plan out your date! Request for her to call you master, then sweep her off her feet like the lovely flower she is! Be very assertive with her too! Like don't pull out her chair girls like it when they guys play hard to get, it makes things more fun for them! And then don forget to-" then Shigure was rudely interrupted by Kyo punching him in the head.

"You sick pervert! You don't treat a girl like that!" Kyo scolded.

"Yes, especially if you want the girl to like you." Yuki sighed. "No wonder your relationships last for only a month…." Yuki mumbled then he turned to Ritsu and smiled kindly at him.

"Just be yourself Ritsu, she needs to like you for you." Yuki explained.

"Thank you Yuki!" Ritsu smiled.

"But do her a favor and wear men's clothing! I don't think she wants to go out with you looking like a chick!" Kyo growled.

"Ah! I….I'm sorry!" Ritsu frowned.

"Don't apologize idiot! You didn't do anything wrong! Just….just fix your clothes!" Kyo grumbled.

"Yes….I apologize."

"Didn't I say you didn't need to apologize! You stupid monkey!" Kyo yelled.

"Your right! I'm soo sorry Kyo! I didn't mean to anger you! I'm such a horrible person for angering my host! I'm so SORRY!" Ritsu shouted.

"Now you did it…..you stupid cat." Yuki sighed.

"I didn't do anything you damn rat!" Kyo growled.

"I thought I taught you guys this one already! Watch closely!" Shigure grinned as he poked Ritsu in the side causing him to fall to the ground. "See now that's better!"

Then a few minutes later Tohru walked into the room with dinner and saw Ritsu sprawled out on the floor and frowned.

"Ritsu! Are you ok?" she gasped.

"J-just….fine" he sighed.

"Oh ok! Good!" Tohru smiled as they all started eating.

As they were eating Ritsu was thinking of how he could ask Hana out on a date he's never done that before so he was quite nervous. _Hmm I wonder who I should ask for help?….Tohru?…No I couldn't possibly bring myself to waste her time with such a stupid question…..Hatori?….No he's too busy with his doctor stuff and Akito-sama…..oh I have a wonderful idea! I'll Ask Ayame! He's the perfect person to ask! _Ritsu thought happily as he ate the delicious meal Tohru made.


End file.
